Lightfield/plenoptic cameras and multicamera arrays are capable of providing impressive and unusual experiences, turning pictures and videos into more creative media. For example, instead of being just a still image, images from such systems may include parallax effects showing views from different perspectives, provide focus/defocus at specific depth layers, and the like. In other examples, bullet effect videos may be generated with camera arrays. In still other examples, spherical panoramas (still or video) may be generated with spherical light field cameras. Furthermore, head mounted displays may provide immersive experiences for content acquired by such camera systems.
Consequently, lightfield cameras and displays, multicamera arrays, and multiview video are becoming popular and may become prevalent. Similar to single view video, multiview video may be captured by handled devices such that the multiview video is jittery and inadequate for viewing particularly in immersive head mounted display and/or lightfield display environments.
Current techniques may be inadequate for performing high quality and/or efficient multiview video stabilization. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to provide multiview video in a variety of contexts becomes more widespread.